New Year's Eve
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Not so alone". Cuddy organise une fête pour célébrer la nouvelle année, et compte sincèrement sur la présence de House à ses côtés. Mais bien sûr, le Diagnosticien a une idée en tête pour rendre la soirée encore plus amusante ...
1. Chapter 1

_Nan mais j'y crois pas. Un jour, je vais mourir si vous continuez à me harceler de la sorte hein les gens (mais pas grave, je suis sadomaso, j'adore ça x)) ! Vous êtes accro, j'en ai des preuves flagrantes. Je n'ai pas updaté depuis seulement huit jours, mais à vous entendre, on croirait que cela fait au moins cinq ans. C'est tellement mignon de voir à quel point je peux vous manquer, et du coup vous torturer avec ça ! MOUAHAHAHAH j'ai du pouvoir sur vous, vous faîtes tout ce que je vous demande ! (- Et là dans ma tête, mon cours de psycho clignote en gros caractères pour l'expérience de Milgram).  
Bref, y a pas quelqu'un qui voudrait récupérer mes microbes dîtes ? Parce que, tomber malade la nuit juste avant sa rentrée, c'est nul. Du coup depuis lundi, je suis fatiguée plus tôt le soir, autant vous dire qu'y a de quoi péter un câble. J'ai même réussi à m'auto-réveiller à cause de ma propre respiration, c'est pour dire combien c'est chiant ! Sans parler de la quasi-absence de voix, le supplice quand on adore parler. Vivement que je suis guérie ! (D'autant plus que la fatigue réduit mon temps de présence sur l'ordi post-cours. Donc mon temps d'écriture. Donc j'avance un petit peu moins dans mes fictions. Bref, plus qu'une torture). Heureusement que demain je suis en week-end ! (Après une heure trente de recherche documentaire - qui promette d'être ennuyeuse - et quatre heures, oui QUATRE heures de CM d'informatique - là, je vais me pendre, ça sert à QUE DALLE -). Vous croyez qu'y a de l'espoir pour que je guérisse subitement pendant le w-e ? Allez, un petit miracle rien que pour moi !  
Bon, ne nous attardons guère plus longtemps là-dessus, sinon je serais bientôt réduite à compter le nombre de me mouchoirs usagés (et je ne vous dis même pas à quel point ça pourrait très vite monter), et passons aux choses sérieuses. Cette fiction, comme vous l'aurez compris grâce au résumé, se situe comme une suite directe de "Not so alone". Pour le reste, en dehors du fait que je vous conseille d'avoir lu l'OS avant de lire celui-ci (même si ce n'est pas forcément une obligation), le tout sera expliqué durant le récit, alors ne vous faites pas de soucis, tout devrait bien se passer (par contre, pour les monstres sous le lit, je ne peux strictement rien faire pour vous). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant plus qu'il contient du NC ! (et là BAM? j'ai votre attention à tous, bande de petits pervers ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH).  
Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre soutien sans failles - et pour le harcèlement qui me fait tant rire -, je suis toujours aussi ravie de recevoir vos reviews et de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, et je vous retrouve à bientôt.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**New Year's Eve**_

Depuis le soir de Noël, House et Cuddy profitaient de leurs soirées pour se voir, et se montrer tendres l'un envers l'autre sans avoir leurs employés sur le dos. Autant l'avouer, ils appréciaient sincèrement cette intimité nouvelle entre eux, ne plus avoir à se mentir mutuellement concernant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain de Noël, après avoir passé la matinée à trainasser au lit et à se câliner, ils avaient décidé de se rendre à l'appartement de la Demoiselle, pour continuer à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient déjeuné gaiement, profité de l'après-midi qui s'offrait à eux, puis dîner pour, une fois de plus, finir la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se réveiller, le matin du 26, toujours leurs corps entrelacés.

Il redécouvrait le bonheur à ses côtés. Il redécouvrait ce qu'était de se réveiller avec quelqu'un dans votre lit, quelqu'un que vous ne voulez en aucun cas le voir quitter sans lui. Il redécouvrait ce qu'était d'être cajolé par quelqu'un qui vous aime, qui prend soin de vous sans excès. Et après toutes ces années passées seul, il réapprenait à aimer, tout simplement.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, elle l'admirait dormir, ses doigts frôlant doucement sa peau rugueuse, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne regrettait aucunement de ne pas s'être rendue dans ce chalet avec sa famille, car elle avait bien mieux à faire avec son Diagnosticien. Elle était si heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin rapprochés, qu'elle puisse enfin lui offrir tout l'amour qu'elle avait à lui donner. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant ce regard malicieux qu'il aimait tant. Il avança la tête vers elle, capturant tout en douceur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa librement comme il aimait le faire depuis le soir du 24 décembre.

Il bascula au dessus d'elle, ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps merveilleux, et sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Elle répondit ardemment, se pressant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était tellement nouveau pour eux, que l'un comme l'autre craignait que ce beau rêve prenne fin si vite, qu'ils avaient ce besoin de ressentir que tout était bien réel, et bien là sous leurs yeux.

Il se laissa retomber à ses côtés, l'enveloppant dans ses bras musclés. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, sa main dessinant de douces arabesques sur sa peau. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, caressant son échine. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus-gris pétillaient, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours adoré chez elle.

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le Nouvel An ? **Demanda-t-elle simplement, en appui sur ses coudes et son regard ancré au sien.

Le tutoiement avait rapidement pris place entre eux, leurs rapports ayant largement assez évolué dans cette direction pour. Certes si pendant les premières heures, ils avaient du se reprendre à de multiples reprises, cela avait fini par devenir naturel. Quant à l'usage de leurs prénoms, ce n'était pas encore ça, tout deux préférant continuer à utiliser leurs noms de famille.

**- Du sexe avec ma petite-amie**, répondit-il fièrement. **Et toi ?**

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants, et il replaça l'une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille, tout en la dévorant des yeux. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- J'organise une fête à la maison**, annonça-t-elle, sa tête penchée sur le côté. **Il y aura Wilson et ton équipe actuelle ainsi que l'ancienne, et j'aimerai compter sur ta présence …**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et attrapa son menton afin de mordiller ses délicates lèvres pulpeuses. Elle ferma les yeux, glissant sa langue entre les deux du médecin pour venir à la rencontre de sa jumelle, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou de ce dernier.

**- Mais y aura trop de mondeeeeee … **Gémit-il faussement contre sa bouche.

Elle roula des yeux, et se détacha de ses lèvres pour le fixer, un sourcil relevé, et une mine implorante plaquée sur le visage.

**- S'il-te-plaît … **Le supplia-t-elle. **Ta présence me ferait grandement plaisir, et ce sera toujours plus amusant avec toi que sans.**

Il ricana, massa un peu sa cuisse, et goba un comprimé de Vicodin avant d'attirer à nouveau la Demoiselle dans ses bras.

**- Mais je vais devoir attendre que tout le monde parte avant de pouvoir fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit, ça m'enchante peu**, ironisa-t-il en caressant les hanches de sa Patronne, qui se détendait totalement sous son contact.  
**- S'il-te-plaît House, si tu ne viens pas, je serais forcée de coucher avec Wilson et crois moi, ce n'est pas un très bon coup ! **S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait le fou rire qui la titillait.  
**- Hey, comment tu peux savoir ça ? **Fit-il mine de s'offusquer. **Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais être obligé de venir pour m'assurer que tu n'abuses pas de lui !**

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata franchement de rire, et se pressa contre lui, toute souriante. Tout en douceur, elle déposa de tendres baisers sur ses joues rugueuses, se délectant de la sensation insolite et délicieuse qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois.

**- Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils seront très vite tous bourrés, je pourrais te mettre la main aux fesses en toute impunité ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il avant de se prendre une petite claque sur le torse.  
**- Promets moi que tu te tiendras tranquille, je t'en supplie ! **Souffla-t-elle, ses deux mains jointes devant elle. **Que tu ne me tripoteras pas devant tout le monde, que tu ne me mettras pas plus mal à l'aise que d'ordinaire …  
- Si j'ai le droit à ma récompense quand la fête sera finie, alors je me tiendrais à carreau**, déclara-t-il le plus impunément du monde.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, englobant son visage dans ses frêles mains, pour ensuite l'embrasser amoureusement, en appui sur ses genoux, et son buste contre le sien.

**- Mais attends … Je vais rater ton habillage, tout le monde te verra avant moi ! **S'indigna-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion. **C'est pas normaaaaaaal !**

Elle se laissa retomber contre son torse, amusée. C'est fou comme à présent, il pouvait se plaire à se montrer jaloux sur tout ce qui pouvait la concerner de près ou de loin. Preuve supplémentaire de son attachement, de son amour pour elle, non ?

**- Sauf si tu arrives avant eux**, nota-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'ironie évidente dans le timbre de sa voix.  
**- Mais ça ruinerait ma réputation**, couina-t-il en la serrant tout contre lui. **Je n'arrive jamais à l'heure, tu es mieux placée que personne pour le savoir !  
- Pourtant, je suis certaine que si je te donne rendez-vous à une heure bien précise pour ****coucher avec moi, tu seras bien à l'heure, voir même en avance ! **Le taquina aussitôt la brunette.  
**- Mais ça, c'est pas pareil**, assura-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, et finit par se détacher de lui, avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain totalement nue, exagérant alors son déhanchement en sachant éperdument qu'il avait ses yeux scotchés sur elle. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à la rejoindre, alors qu'elle réunissait ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout devant la baignoire après leurs ébats dans l'eau la veille au soir. Il profita de la charmante vue qu'il avait sur son fessier galbé, et caressa sa peau tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour apprécier au mieux l'instant.

**- Dis Muuuuum, j'ai le droit de faire un tombola pour ta fête ? **Demanda-t-il, ce qui la fit aussitôt tourner la tête dans sa direction.  
**- Comme celle que Kutner avait organisé l'an dernier, et à laquelle tu t'étais arrangée pour que tous les cadeaux te reviennent ? **Se moqua-t-elle avant de poser ses vêtements sur le rebord du lavabo, et de s'accrocher au cou de son employé. **Le Père Noël est déjà passé tu sais, puisqu'il m'a déposé dans tes souliers …**

Elle lui adressa un charmant clin d'oeil, et il la souleva pour venir la placer contre le rebord du meuble frais, se plaçant entre ses jambes non sans afficher un large sourire. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, son visage s'approchant du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se prennent à nouveau d'assaut. Il fallait dire ce qu'ils en étaient, leurs étreintes et autres baisers devenaient pour eux comme une drogue, impossible de s'en passer. Ce qui était d'ailleurs loin de leur déplaire !

**- Promis, cette fois-ci, tout le monde aura un présent**, assura-t-il la main sur le cœur tout juste venaient-ils de séparer leurs lèvres.  
**- Si ça t'amuse … **Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **Mais tu ne refais pas le même coup que l'an dernier, hum ?!**

Un nouveau baiser échangé, et très vite cette discussion n'était plus leur principale préoccupation.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient rendu séparément au PPTH, non sans avoir auparavant passé la nuit ensemble. La Doyenne avait passé les grandes portes d'entrée sur les coups des huit heures, tandis que son chef de service n'avait fait son apparition qu'à dix heures trente, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Elle se trouvait alors à l'accueil de la CLINIC lorsqu'il s'arrêta signer le registre de présence, et échangèrent un bref regard, mais qui voulait tout dire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les ascenseurs, et prit la direction du bureau de son meilleur ami, une idée bien en tête. Comme toujours, il y pénétra sans frapper, ne prêtant pas même attention à la possible présence d'un patient dans la pièce.

Il clopina jusqu'à ce dernier, et lui tendit un bonnet de Père Noël, qu'il maintint juste assez entrouvert pour y glisser une main.

**- Je dois m'attendre au pire c'est ça ? **L'interrogea Wilson en désignant l'objet. **A me faire mordre par une bestiole, ou à recevoir du poil à gratter ?  
- Pas mon genre**, lâcha simplement l'infirme. **Tire un nom.  
- Et pourquoi je le ferai ?  
- Parce que, ça mettra un peu de piment à la fête de Cuddy pour la nouvelle année.  
- Alors, elle t'a invité ? Et elle est au courant pour … **_**Ça **_**? **Fit l'Oncologue en indiquant le couvre-chef.  
**- Bien sûr**, répondit simplement son ami. **J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'il s'agissait là du seul moyen à sa disposition contre la promesse que je me tienne correctement.  
****  
** Le Cancérologue haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais finit par rendre les armes et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, avant d'en dégainer un petit papier, sur lequel il s'empressa de lire le nom inscrit, qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa poche afin qu'House ne puisse pas prendre connaissance de ce dernier. Fier de lui, Greg quitta le bureau victorieux, prêt à faire de même avec son équipe.

Finalement, il parvint plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré à les faire participer à ce petit jeu. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que, contrairement à l'année précédente, ils ne se concertent pas à ce sujet, ou tout le côté amusant de la chose finirait par tomber à l'eau. De toute façon à présent, il avait une grande mission à effectuer : découvrir qui avait tiré le nom de Cuddy, et parvenir à l'échanger contre le sien. Ce qui ne s'avérerait pas chose simple, car il avait bien pris soin d'examiner les réactions des participants lors des tirages, et aucun n'avait eu l'air particulièrement soulagé à l'ouverture du petit papier. Durant quelques instants, il avait cru voir en Kutner le possible Père Noël de Cuddy à cause de sa mine réjouie, mais très vite il chassa cette idée de sa tête en le voyant regarder consciencieusement son bureau, comme à la recherche d'un possible objet à ajouter sur la surface. Thirteen elle, s'était empressée de rouler en boule son destinataire, l'enfonçant au fin fond de sa poche, ce qui aiguilla son Patron sur la forte probabilité qu'elle n'ait pas tiré la Doyenne. Taub avait roulé des yeux, presque déçu, laissant présumer à House qu'il avait tiré à House l'un des papiers comportant son nom. Quant à Foreman, ce dernier se laissa prendre au jeu, mais la neutralité de son visage laissa présumer au Diagnosticien qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Une fois ses sbires envoyés en consultations, il s'empressa de rejoindre les urgences, où il coinça - façon de parler – Cameron contre un brancard avant de brandir le bonnet. Elle soupira, mais se plia tout de même à la chose, dégageant l'un des papiers restants avant de fixer son ex-Patron, lui indiquant de la laisser retourner vaquer à ses occupations maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Un sourire malin aux lèvres, il s'éloigna en clopinant, et se dirigea vers le pôle de chirurgie, où il était certain de pouvoir mettre la main sur Chase. Ce dernier présenta un léger intérêt pour la tombola, qui sembla toutefois redescendre une fois découvert la personne à qui il offrirait quelque chose.

A présent que sa mission était en partie relevée, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à découvrir qui se trouvait être le Père Noël de Cuddy, car le dernier nom restant dans le bonnet se trouvait être l'un des siens. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kutner, Thirteen, Taub, Cameron ou Chase, leurs réactions n'avaient aucunement montré de soulagement. Il ne restait donc que Foreman et Wilson en lisse, mais comment savoir qui avait tiré la Doyenne, sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons ? Intérieurement, il se surprit même à espérer qu'il s'agisse de son hautain employé, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de pouvoir échanger avec lui relativement facilement.

Il allait devoir la jouer finement s'il ne souhaitait pas éveiller les soupçons, c'était certain. Et surtout, trouver un moyen de se retrouver seul en tête à tête avec la veste de costume de ce dernier, pour en fouiller tranquillement les poches. Mais comment Diable pourrait-il parvenir à l'en séparer ?

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons, laissant présager un Nouvel An tout blanc. Le front en appui contre la vitre fraîche, ses mains au dessus du radiateur, il lui vint une soudaine idée. Ravi de son génie il se frotta les mains, et entama son plan pour l'opération '_Veste du babouin_'.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était affalé dans sa chaise de bureau, ses écouteurs d'Ipod bien vissés dans ses oreilles, et un sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler autant qu'il le pouvait. Foreman se tenait dans la pièce attenante, et semblait avoir bien chaud car les dossiers disposés devant lui terminèrent rapidement comme éventail de secours. Le Diagnosticien souffla un bon coup, s'imposant un air sérieux avant de le rejoindre.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Foreman ? **Fit-il le plus naturellement possible. **On a ses chaleurs, la ménopause vous gâte ?**

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir, et déboutonna sa chemise en soupirant bruyamment.

**- Très drôle. C'est une fournaise ici**, rétorqua-t-il en se frottant les tempes. **On se croirait presque sous les Tropiques, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait House !**

Le Néphrologue roula des yeux, appuyant son dos contre le rebord de la kitchenette, comme si de rien n'était.

**- Je n'y suis pour rien**, assura-t-il. **C'est auprès du concierge ou de Cuddy qu'il faut aller grogner, mais pour une fois, je n'ai touché à rien ! D'autant plus que moi aussi je subis.**

Durant presque une minute, son employé le fixa d'un air suspicieux, mais finit par baisser les armes et quitta la pièce, à la recherche de l'homme chargé de tout ça. Une fois certain qu'il avait disparu de son champ de vision, House s'empressa de lui faire les poches, et tomba avec soulagement sur le petit papier qu'il s'empressa de déplier. Et merde perdu, ce n'était pas le nom de Cuddy ! Il ne lui restait plus que Wilson …

Après avoir remis le morceau de feuille en place, il s'arma de sa canne et boita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au bureau de son amant, où il entra bien entendu sans frapper. L'Oncologue le fusilla du regard, puis retourna à ses occupations, aucun patient n'étant heureusement en consultation avec lui. Greg se traina jusqu'au divan, et s'y laissa choir avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse, son ami attendant patiemment qu'il prononce le premier mot.

**- Tu voudras pas échanger ton papier avec le mien, par hasard ? **Annonça alors House, comme si de rien n'était.  
**- Et tu crois encore que le chocolat Milka, c'est les petites marmottes qui le mettent dans l'emballage ? **Le cassa James, fier de sa référence qu'il considérait comme digne du niveau de son 'pote'.  
**- Et Cuddy est encore vierge**, rétorqua ce dernier, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage dépité de son ami.  
**- Très drôle House. Bon, pourquoi tu veux faire cet échange, hum ?**

Le principal concerné se leva, et sortit une fois de plus le bonnet rouge.

**- Je me suis tiré moi-même**, lança-t-il avant de lui prouver ses dires. **Et vu la réaction des autres en tirant leurs papiers, j'en déduis que tu as celui que je veux.**

Wilson haussa un sourcil, avant de finalement lever les yeux au plafond, les informations s'éclaircissant enfin dans son esprit.

**- Et qui crois-tu que j'ai obtenu ?  
- C'te blague**, ironisa l'infirme en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. **Je sais que tu as eu Cuddy.  
- Alors si je comprends bien … Tu as réitéré le même principe de tombola que l'an dernier**, annonça James en l'indiquant de l'index**, à la différence que cette fois-ci, ils comportent tous ton nom, sauf un qui porte celui de ta Patronne. Et pourquoi donc ?  
- J'avais dans l'espoir que ma bonne étoile fasse en sorte que j'obtienne celui de Cuddy, ou qu'une âme faible le dire et que je le récupère**, déclara le plus viril des deux, en évitant le regard de sa conscience à pattes. **Mais non, il a fallu que TU le récupères.  
****- Mais pourquoi inscrire Cuddy sur l'un d'eux ?  
- Pour te faire parler**, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton presque tranchant. **Pour lui offrir quelque chose, andouille !**

Wilson soupira, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

**- Promets moi d'abord que ce n'est pas **_**juste**_** pour te foutre de sa gueule et la blesser**, lui demanda-t-il en tenant le petit papier entre ses doigts.  
**- Je savais que tu ne pourrais rien me refuser, et que tu souhaitais secrètement tomber sur mon nom pour m'offrir un présent !  
- Dégage de mon bureau**, siffla James en lui tendant le papier. **Et ne me déçois pas en lui offrant quelque chose qui la fera souffrir !**

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Diagnosticien pour quitter la pièce sans cérémonies, et vaquer à de plus intéressantes occupations.

Et puis, plus rapidement que chacun ne l'aurait imaginé, le 31 janvier avait fini par arriver. Il n'était certes que 18h, mais déjà dans la villa de Cuddy, l'agitation était à son comble. Elle ne cessait de courir d'une pièce à l'autre, installait de nouvelles décorations ça et là, rangeait un objet qui ne se trouvait plus à sa place, … Bref, un vrai petit amusement pour House, qui la regardait s'activer, confortablement allongé sur le canapé. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir assez large, et ses cheveux avaient été noués en un grossier chignon le temps de finir les derniers préparatifs, car elle savait éperdument qu'il ne pourrait se retenir de la taquiner, de la décoiffer ou de froisser sa tenue si elle l'enfilait si tôt. Lui avait revêtu un simple jean foncé, ainsi qu'une chemise violet clair repassé pour l'occasion, où il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons totalement ouverts pour laisser apparaître un peu de son torse, pour le plus grand plaisir de la Doyenne.

Dix-neuf heures trente sonnèrent, et elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, avant de se diriger en balançant des hanches vers la salle de bain. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, s'immisçant dans la pièce avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il se glissa dans son dos, ses mains se plaçant instinctivement sur la ceinture en éponge, prêt à l'en défaire ni une ni deux. Elle roula des yeux mais le laissa néanmoins faire, ravie de cette attention. Une fois débarrassée de sa robe de chambre par ses soins, elle attrapa sa tenue de soirée, et la positionna devant son buste. Il sourit grandement, et l'aida à l'enfiler avant de reculer d'un pas pour l'admirer.

Dans sa robe bustier bleu turquoise, elle était tout bonnement sublime. Ses jambes fines n'en étaient que mises en valeur, pour le plus grand plaisir du médecin. Il se saisit de ses lèvres, lui offrant un tendre baiser, et en profita pour tirer sur l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, laissant ses boucles retomber tout en douceur sur ses épaules nues. Elle les réorganisa brièvement, il la trouvait divinement sublime.

**- Je sais pas si je vais laisser les autres te voir dans cette tenue**, ironisa-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle commençait à se maquiller avec l'aide du miroir.  
**- Oh, le Docteur House serait-il jaloux que les autres hommes puissent regarder sa petite-amie ? **Plaisanta-t-elle en appliquant un fin trait d'eye-liner.  
**- Hey, tu oublies de compter Thirteen dans le lot aussi ! **S'indigna-t-il faussement. **Je me méfie d'elle, elle serait bien capable d'essayer de te voler à moi !**

La jeune femme se mit aussitôt à rire, et tourna la tête vers lui, rayonnante. Elle avança sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne, l'embrassant amoureusement comme elle se plaisait à le faire depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, soit … 6 jours plus tôt.

**- Rassure toi, tu n'as aucune crainte à te faire de ce côté-là**, assura-t-elle. **Elle n'est pas assez bien équipée pour me satisfaire, contrairement à toi.  
- Tu sais que tu viens drôlement de flatter mon ego là ? **La taquina-t-il en retour alors qu'il dévorait sa nuque. **Et que je n'ai qu'une envie, annuler ta réception et te faire ta fête …**

Elle pouffa, se tournant définitivement vers lui, et enroula ses bras autour de lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne s'était que très peu maquillée, mais cela était largement suffisant, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de plus. Non bien au contraire, elle était resplendissante, une vraie divinité.

**- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu vas devoir refréner tes ardeurs**, déclara-t-elle avant d'unir une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. **Et si tu es un gentil garçon, Maman saura te montrer toute sa gratitude …**

Il lui adressa un large sourire, le regard amusé par ses propos. Bon sang ce que ça pouvait être bon de pouvoir le serrer tout contre lui en toute impunité, de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il en ressentait l'envie, ou même tout simplement de la sentir dans ses bras et de savoir qu'elle ne lui échapperait plus.

**- Tu sais que, sortant de ta bouche, ça sonne vachement pervers ? **L'emmerda-t-il en lui pinçant le derrière. **Ça fait Maman cochonne, j'adore !  
- Ça, c'est à force de t'entendre constamment m'appeler Maman au travail, ça reste en tête**, déclara-t-elle avant de se défaire de son emprise à contre-coeur. **Tu as trouvé comment expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi tu es déjà à la maison ?**

Tous deux prirent la direction du salon, où ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé, le dos de la jeune femme contre le torse de son amant alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur son avant-bras.

**- Hum … On a qu'à leur dire que tu étais frustrée, et que tu m'as appelé à la rescousse ! **Se moqua-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
**- Cours toujours.  
- Ça, c'était vraiment petit ! **Pleurnicha-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire par un baiser.  
**- Je t'interdis de parler de ma vie sexuelle à mes employés.  
- Hey, mais je fais partie de tes employés, et tu me fais part de ta vie sexuelle !  
- Sombre idiot, ma vie sexuelle se déroule justement **_**AVEC TOI**_**. Je ne t'apprends donc rien de nouveau.**

Il ricana, et laissa ses doigts dériver vers les épaules de sa Belle, s'imprégnant de cette odeur délicate d'agrumes et de noix de coco grillée qu'elle dégageait.

**- Alors tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'ai voulu traîner dans tes pattes pour te retarder et de stresser davantage**, proposa-t-il. **Ça n'étonnera personne.  
- Sauf que tu oublies que tu m'as justement laissé décorer convenablement la villa, et que j'ai pu me maquiller sans trop de soucis**, nota-t-elle.  
**- Alors vide la moitié d'une bouteille, peu importe laquelle, dans l'évier, et prépare moi un verre**, fit-il en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. **Comme ça, je ferai mine d'avoir déjà bien commencé à boire.**

Elle roula des yeux, mais acquiesça toutefois. Après tout, les explications crédibles pour expliquer sa présence n'étaient que peu existantes, et s'ils tenaient à dissimuler leur récente relation aux autres, ils n'avaient pas grandement d'autres choix.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, conscients que les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. A peine avait-elle rempli le verre de House qu'on sonna à la porte, et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se précipiter dans le hall saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien, tous étant ravis de participer à la fête organisé par Cuddy. Les verres s'enchainèrent, ainsi que les blagues et les taquineries. Et, avant même que minuit ne sonne, l'alcool réagissait déjà dans le corps de Wilson, qui titubait un peu et n'était déjà plus capable d'aligner deux phrases censées, tout comme Kutner qui semblait grandement s'amuser avec la plante verte. Cameron et Chase préféraient quand à eux se lécher la glotte, alors que Thirteen et Foreman semblaient lancés dans des discussions qu'eux seuls parvenaient à déchiffrer. Pour finir, Taub semblait s'amuser à dévisager Cuddy sous toutes les coutures, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment le médecin et sa Patronne, bien qu'ils se retenaient l'un comme l'autre de faire une quelconque remarque.

**- Les enfants, c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! **S'exclama le Diagnosticien de sa voix rauque, extirpant tous les invités brutalement de leur légère léthargie.

Installés en cercle autour des paquets, chacun se pencha pour récupérer celui qu'il avait apporté, et le tendre à son destinataire. Bien évidement, Kutner, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen et Taub grognèrent en constatant qu'une fois de plus ils s'étaient fait avoir – mais le ponch préparé par Cuddy et bidouillé par House leur fit bien vite oublié le pourquoi de leur mécontentement -, tandis que Wilson et Lisa n'en demeuraient aucunement surpris. Après tout, c'était House, non ?

Ce à quoi la Doyenne s'attendait moins, ce fut le paquet qu'il lui tendit, et pour lequel elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur, un sourcil relevé. Il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, mais en profita tout de même pour caresser discrètement sa peau en lui offrant son présent. Un peu appréhensive, elle déchira l'emballage, avant de découvrir quelque chose qui lui fit rouler des yeux. A l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble de lingerie rouge, fort sexy et attrayant. Ils échangèrent un regard, comme un remerciement silencieux et la promesse d'une suite des évènements.

**- House, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'offrez de la lingerie que cela vous permettra de me voir la porter sans rien d'autre**, annonça-t-elle pour brouiller les pistes, quand bien au contraire elle savait éperdument qu'il serait le seul et l'unique à pouvoir la contempler simplement recouverte par ses maigres bouts de tissus.  
**- L'espoir fait vivre ! **Clama-t-il simplement, avant de s'attaquer à l'ouverture des multiples cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.

Des babioles sans importance, des gadgets bien inutiles, en somme rien de bien intéressant. Mis à part l'un d'eux, qu'il trouva à l'écart. Au vue du soin porté à la partie emballage, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de celui que Cuddy lui réservait. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et sourit largement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un médiateur en or, gravé avec ses initiales à lui, ainsi qu'un vinyle de l'un de ses musiciens/chanteurs préférés, depuis longtemps introuvable dans le commerce. Il tourna la tête vers elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser avec toute la force et la fougue qui le traversait à cet instant même.

Heureusement pour lui, le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année venait de débuter, et chacun semblait enthousiaste à cette idée. Il se plaça aux côtés de la jeune femme et, lorsque les douze coups retentirent, déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes quelques instants, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part du reste des invités, trop occupés à s'enlacer et à se faire la bise pour accorder un seul regard dans la direction des deux médecins. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils se sourirent, avant de se tourner vers les autres comme si de rien n'était.

Une discussion s'installa entre tous les participants, ou du moins entre ceux capables d'aligner deux mots censés. Tous s'étaient repartis sur les différents fauteuils et le canapé, la Doyenne assise sur le rebord de l'un d'eux, à la droite de son Diagnosticien. L'air de rien, il en profita pour glisser un bras derrière elle, caressant distraitement la chute des reins de celle-ci tout en s'assurant que personne ne pourrait le remarquer. Elle jouait distraitement avec l'olive de sa boisson, un délicieux sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il frottait son pouce contre sa hanche droite.

**- Excusez-moi, je reviens aussi rapidement que possible**, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'extérieur. **Juste le temps de me rendre à l'épicerie nocturne chercher quelques victuailles.**

La jeune femme attrapa sa veste, et commença à l'enfiler à l'instant même où une canne apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle esquissa un charmant sourire, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres après s'être assurée que personne ne pourrait les voir.

**- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper de la sorte ?** Souffla-t-il en chassant les cheveux de sa compagne prisonnier de son écharpe, pour ensuite se saisir de ses vêtements chauds et les enfiler.  
**- Au contraire, j'espérais plutôt que tu te dépêches de venir**, murmura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engager dans la fraîcheur extérieure.

Ils se pressèrent de monter en voiture, et elle alluma le contact avant de s'engager dans sa rue. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu, elle ne prit pas la direction de l'épicerie, mais un coin en retrait de tout, bien à l'écart de toutes habitations. Il l'interrogea du regard, et posa sa main sur la rotule de la jeune femme, dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

**- Miss Cuddy, seriez-vous en train de me kidnapper ? **Plaisanta-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur alors qu'elle stoppait le véhicule au niveau de l'entrée d'une petite forêt.  
**- Je dois te punir pour ta petite tricherie lors de la tombola**, déclara-t-elle avant de finalement se tourner vers lui et de pencher la tête sur le côté, plus que radieuse. **Tu as été un vilain garçon.**

Il ricana, et s'avança vers elle, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille fine de la Demoiselle, ses lèvres à la recherche des siennes. Elle répondit ardemment à son étreinte, puis recula son siège avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de main la banquette arrière. Il ne se fit pas prier, et rejoignit comme il put l'endroit qu'elle indiquait, avant de venir l'accueillir tout contre lui. Elle déboutonna la chemise qu'il portait, prenant soin de la faire frôler tout doucement sur les muscles saillants de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il la dévorait des yeux à la tâche, appréciant grandement ce petit air concentré qui demeurait sur son visage d'une pureté angélique.

Ses mains fines glissaient sur le torse de son compagnon, il ne pouvait demander plus. Il repoussa les boucles ébènes de celle-ci sur l'une de ses épaules, libérant totalement l'accès à sa nuque cristalline, et attrapa le zipper de sa robe, le laissant glisser jusqu'en bas et séparant ainsi les deux parties. Il en profita pour caresser ce dos parfait, déposant une nuée de baisers le long de l'omoplate de la Doyenne. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains pressant sur le bas du dos du Diagnosticien pour que jamais il ne rompe leur étreinte. En toute délicatesse, il s'attela à faire chuter le tissu qu'elle portait, désireux de pouvoir une fois de plus se délecter de la vision merveilleuse de ce corps divin rien que pour lui.

Enfin elle se tenait devant lui, sa robe maintenue autour de sa taille. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, elle se releva juste assez pour qu'il lui retire totalement son vêtement, un large sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le morceau de lingerie qu'elle portait.

**- Je savais que ça irait parfaitement sur toi**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en parcourant le fin tissu rouge du bout des doigts. **Mais je ne pensais pas y voir aussi rapidement sur toi !  
- Disons que dès que j'ai pu m'éclipser quelques secondes, je me suis dit que ça te plairait de me voir porter l'ensemble**, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce mais si sexy. **Et je savais que je trouverai le moyen de t'en faire profiter avant la fin de la fête.**

Il grogna félinement, et ensemble ils se débarrassèrent du pantalon qu'il portait, à présent équitablement peu vêtus. Il promenait ses mains sur son corps, s'enivrait de son parfum et se délectait de la douceur de sa peau. Elle frottait son bassin contre le sien, le désir leur brûlait la peau. Les bouches s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs souffles se superposaient. Elle se trémoussait au dessus de lui, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre ses attentes.

Sans plus perdre de temps, il glissa ses doigts sous le string rouge qu'elle portait encore et, après l'avoir allongée sur la banquette, descendit le bout de tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il chût sur le sol du véhicule. Elle mordit le lobe de son oreille, et le retourna avant de faire de même avec lui, le boxer rejoignant bien vite sa lingerie. Puis elle l'allongea totalement sur le siège, se positionnant au dessus de lui, un large sourire irradiant son visage. Un nouveau baiser échangé, et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la presser davantage contre son corps viril. La main de la Doyenne alla à la rencontre de l'objet de ses convoitises, et l'aida à prendre possession d'elle en le guidant jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Un coup de rein bien calculé, et le voici en elle, immobile, le temps qu'elle s'acclimate à la présence de cet hôte si imposant. Leurs baisers s'éternisaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine, tandis que leurs mains caressaient toute zone de peau accessible.

Une fois certain que le temps d'adaptation avait été suffisant pour elle, il entama quelques mouvements lascifs, qu'elle suivait exactement sur la même cadence que lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de futiles paroles, l'alchimie se faisait d'elle-même comme cela avait toujours été entre eux.

Elle avait les yeux clos, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux bruns se balançant un peu plus encore à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Il ne pouvait détacher un seul instant son regard d'elle, elle l'hypnotisait véritablement. Il se régalait des rebondissements de sa poitrine ronde à chaque va-et-viens qu'elle faisait sur son membre, s'empalant chaque fois un peu plus profondément sur son membre. Il maintenait sa taille de ses deux mains robustes, l'accompagnant dans chacun de ses gestes. De temps à autre, il laissait l'une d'elle explorer la peau de velours de sa compagne, ou descendait ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité pour faire rouler le clitoris de celle-ci. Elle gémissait dans ses bras, il adorait ça. Il grognait contre ses 'poches du bonheur', elle aimait les sensations qu'il lui faisait éprouver.

Le rythme s'accéléra, tout comme le nombre de battements de leurs cœurs ou de leurs inspirations à la minute. Il glissait en elle sans problème, la jeune femme suffisamment mouillée pour ne ressentir aucune douleur mais au contraire, tout le plaisir contenu dans l'acte. Il sentait son sang pulser comme jamais dans son phallus gonflé, mais était bien décidé à se concentrer sur elle en priorité, et à ne surtout pas la décevoir en demeurant le seul à obtenir le fruit défendu, l'orgasme tant attendu. Non, il tenait à la faire crier dans ses bras, à la faire hurler son nom, à la faire trembler de tous ses membres contre lui, à la faire collapser sur son torse.

Elle n'était plus même capable d'avoir une seule pensée censée qui ne concernait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Le travail, ses soucis familiaux – en particulier avec sa mère et sa sœur -, le lieu où ils se trouvaient, la fête qui se déroulait toujours chez elle, ses invités qu'elle avait quitté ainsi, rien de tout cela ne l'importunait plus le moins du monde. Non, à cet instant, il n'y avait que son amant, son compagnon qui comptait, et rien d'autre. Elle se saisissait de sa bouche chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, ou mordillait sa nuque entre deux gémissements étouffés.

Conscient que les parois de la jeune femme se refermaient sur lui et aspiraient son membre, il redoubla d'intensité, tout en la maintenant contre son buste pour la sentir au plus près de lui. Elle hurlait de plaisir son nom, ronronnait comme un félin contre sa peau, et finalement se laissa submerger par une vague intense qui la secoua de toutes part. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se laissa aller, répandant longuement sa semence en elle tandis qu'elle pleurait presque de bonheur. Puis, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux, essayant d'adopter une respiration normale. Elle se laissa retomber à ses côtés, et prit sa main dans la sienne puis déposa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il caressait tendrement ses cheveux et embrassait le sommet de son crâne. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier, ils se sentaient mieux que jamais.

**- Bonne année House … **Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.  
**- Bonne année Cuddy … **Souffla-t-il en retour.

Sans se presser, ils se rhabillèrent mutuellement, profitant de cette aubaine pour une nouvelle fois s'embrasser constamment et se caresser doucement. Ils repassèrent ensuite à l'avant, échangeant un sourire radieux tandis qu'elle redémarrait le véhicule. Bien que l'habitacle demeure silencieux, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins comblés par la partie de jambes en l'air qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Elle conduisit prudemment sur la route du retour, et gara la Lexus dans son allée avant de se tourner vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il la bloqua et s'empara de sa bouche, plongeant ensuite son regard dans le sien. Un bref coup d'oeil vers la villa où la fenêtre du salon laissait apparaître des silhouettes de dos qui se mouvaient, et ils descendirent du véhicule pour rejoindre les autres, veillant à ne pas se tenir la main ou paraître trop débraillés.

A peine franchirent-ils la porte, qu'un Wilson bien pompette se précipita vers la jeune femme, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle pouffa devant l'état de son ami, remarquant aussi le léger air jaloux qu'affichait son Diagnosticien.

**- Z'avez été longs vous deux ! **Hurla-t-il, produisant aussitôt un roulement d'yeux chez House. **Z'avez raté Fore... Teen qui se sont presque envoyés en l'air sur le canapé, et Cha... Meron qui l'ont fait dans la cuisine.**

Les yeux de Lisa s'arrondirent comme des billes, tandis que Greg réprimait un fou rire. Bon sang qu'il aimait la tournure qu'avait pris cette 'party' !

**- Et toi, tu l'as fait avec Taub ? **Se moqua-t-il en entrainant son ami vers le salon, suivi de près par la Doyenne.  
**- T'es bête toua ! **Hoqueta l'Oncologue, l'index pointé vers le torse du Néphrologue. **Il est paaaaaas du tout mon genre !**

La jeune femme en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas trop fait de dégâts pendant son absence. Et, alors qu'elle avait la tête tournée sur la gauche, James tituba une nouvelle fois vers elle, un rictus idiot gravé sur le visage.

**- Han Cuddy, z'avez un suçon là ! **Hurla-t-il, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les employés de l'Endocrinologue, tous dans un état second. **Je savais pas qu'ils faisaient ça dans les … magasins … de nuit.**

Il réprima un haut-le-coeur, obligeant la Demoiselle à se reculer un peu pour éviter qu'il ne puisse ruiner sa belle robe de soirée. Il se rattrapa au meuble le plus proche, continuant alors à la fixer.

**- Z'avez sauté House en fait ! **Continua-t-il malgré la remontée qui lui brûlait la gorge. **Haaaaaan Cuddy elle a baisé Ha-ou-se !**

Mais il fut incapable de poursuivre, et régurgita sur le parquet. Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond et se passa une main sur le visage, peu ravie de devoir rapidement nettoyer tout ça. House lui, ricanait toujours, et s'approcha d'eux, sa main discrètement placée sur le haut de la hanche de celle-ci.

**- Wiwi, fallait faire ça dans le lit de Cuddy, c'est plus rigolo de la voir s'allongée dans ton vomi que de la voir le ramasser à la serpillière ! **Se moqua-t-il, subissant alors le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait.

Elle tourna les talons, rejoignant sa buanderie pour récupérer le nécessaire. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu le son d'une canne martelant le sol derrière elle, et ne se retourna qu'une fois le balai en main.

**- Impossible de les renvoyer chez eux dans cet état, ils vont tous devoir crécher dans mon salon**, murmura-t-elle alors, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté. **Et tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu m'avais fait un suçon dans le cou, je me suis sentie si mal devant James et les autres !**  
**- Le point positif, c'est que demain, ils auront déjà tout oublié vu la dose d'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgité**, promit-il avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. **Et excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher dans le feu de l'action ! D'ailleurs, ça semblait te poser aucun problème dans la voiture, à ce que je sache …**

Elle roula des yeux, et se défit de son étreinte à contre-coeur.

**- Mais là c'est différent. Alors maintenant, je vais nettoyer les bêtises de ton meilleur ami, et ensuite j'irais me coucher**, le prévint-elle. **Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec les autres dans mon salon.**  
**- Hey, je suis un infirme moi ! **Pleurnicha-t-il. **Je veux le grand lit, avec le Docteur Cuddy dedans. Pas le canapé avec des ivrognes.**

Elle gloussa silencieusement, et prit possession quelques secondes de ses lèvres.

**- Et comment tu leur expliqueras demain les raisons qui font que tu sortiras de **_**MA**_** chambre à coucher, où tu auras partagé mon lit pour la nuit ? **Nota-t-elle, les sourcils haussés en attente de sa réponse.  
**- Hum … Que tu auras eu pitié d'un pauvre boiteux, et que tu n'auras pas su résister à mon corps d'Apollon ? **Ironisa-t-il en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches brunes.  
**- A une condition**, souffla-t-elle. **On fermera à clé la porte, et si besoin, on sortira un sac de couchage qu'on posera au sol pour prétendre que je t'aurais laissé mon lit pendant que je dormais par terre. Pas question qu'ils apprennent à quel point tu es un amant merveilleux.**

Il acquiesça, et la regarda s'éloigner en balançant des hanches, tandis qu'elle rejoignait le salon pour nettoyer le contenu de l'estomac de Wilson trônant sur son parquet. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'elle, c'était bien certain. Elle avait su donner une nouvelle tournure à son Noël lui qui détestait cette fête, et à présent elle avait su sublimer son Nouvel An. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant, sa Lisa Cuddy …

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bou !... Cari. (Oui, c'était une petite blague en guise de salutations. Amusant, non ?). Mes updates vous avaient manqué j'espère ? Neuf jours, neuf jours depuis la dernière quoi ! (Tout ça parce que j'écrivais mais ne mettais pas en ligne. Pauvres vous !). Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien amusant de rendre Heloïse totalement chèvre. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça peut être jouissif de la voir essayer de me convaincre d'upadter ! (Elle va encore m'en vouloir de me moquer d'elle... Pardon, mais c'est trop bon !). Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilàààààààà !  
Lorsque j'ai écrit la première partie de cet OS, je ne pensais pas spécialement à lui ajouter une suite directe. Et finalement, après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit que cela pouvait être assez intéressé vu le contexte. Du coup, je m'y suis mise, et la voilà ! Mais cette fois, c'est la dernière concernant cet OS devenu Two-shot, okay ?  
Sinon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais rajouter ... Oh, y a pas l'un de vous qui connaîtrait un traducteur professionnel, qui se trouverait sur Dijon et ses environs ? C'est sérieux en plus, j'en ai besoin pour mon PPE, je dois réaliser deux interviews de pro' (Je peux me pendre aussi, non ?). Allez, dîtes moi que ouiiiiiii ! (Pas sûr que ça donne des résultats, mais au moins, ça vous retarde dans votre lecture, c'est pas génial ?).  
Avant de vous laisser lire, juste un petit détail : il s'agit de la suite directe du premier chapitre, alors dîtes vous simplement qu'entre le précédent et celui-ci, Lisa a nettoyé le vomi de Wilson sur le parquet, et tous sont dans le salon. Voilà voilà !  
Allez, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**New Year's Eve (2)**_

Tous agglutinés dans le salon, les rires fusaient. Les langues se déliaient, l'alcool faisant toujours effet dans leurs veines. Assis en cercle au sol, ils tenaient à peine, titubant au moindre mouvement. House se délectait grandement du spectacle qui se profilait devant ses yeux, ne se dérangeant d'ailleurs pas pour caresser de temps à autre le fessier de sa compagne, en toute discrétion.

Remarquant que Kutner commençait à piquer du nez sur l'épaule de Taub, Lisa décida de prendre les devants et de préparer les lits d'appoints pour ses invités. Chase et Cameron héritèrent de deux sacs de couchage, Foreman et Thirteen du canapé, tandis que Taub, Kutner et Wilson eurent droit à d'anciens matelas posés à même le sol. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'aurait souhaité le Diagnosticien, ses employés – ou ex-employés- n'étaient pas assez saouls pour ne pas s'étonner concernant l'endroit où dormirait leur Boss.

**- Je suis infirme, alors accès VIP à un vrai lit ! **S'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa canne comme un trophée. **Et Cuddy a besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, elle m'a menacé de m'émasculer si je ne le faisais pas !**

La principale concernée roula des yeux, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

**- Ne rêvez pas trop House, je porterai des vêtements pour dormir, je ne serai pas nue**, le taquina-t-elle. **D'autant plus que je resterai dans un sac de couchage, par terre.**

Il adopta une moue adorable et digne d'un enfant triste, pour ensuite se diriger vers le couloir menant à la chambre de la Doyenne.

**- Pas grave, j'attendrais que vous soyez profondément endormie pour vous les retirer ! **Hurla-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se laisser retomber sur le lit.  
**- Cuddy, faîtes pas atten-tion à... Qu'est-ce qu'il dit... **Bafouilla Wilson. **Si il vous fait... Bobo... Z'aurez qu'à hurler.**

Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche, retenant un fou rire devant le niveau enfantin des propos de son Oncologue. Elle les salua ensuite rapidement, et regagna sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à clé avant de venir se réfugiée dans les bras grands ouverts de son amant, déjà débarrassé de ses vêtements. Aussitôt, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, s'unirent. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle se retenait à son cou.

**- On a intérêt à surveiller ton niveau vocal si on ne veut pas les retrouver tous devant la porte**, souffla House en mordillant l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
**- C'est pour ça que ce soir, pas de sexe**, fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. **Ils pourraient nous entendre, et ils ignorent encore tous que nous sortons ensemble.  
- Mais ils sont tous bourrés Cuddy ! **Se défendit-il. **C'est à peine s'ils se souviennent de leurs noms et prénoms, alors même s'ils nous entendent, une fois leur gueule de bois passée, ils ne s'en souviendront plus !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et se retrouva coincée sous le corps de son amant, ce dernier parsemant sa peau délicate de baisers.

**- House, on ne peut pas prendre un tel risque, ils sont tous mes employés ! **Lui rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne place sa bouche contre la sienne, stoppant net l'éventuelle suite de ses propos.  
**- Et alors ? **Grogna-t-il. **J'ai déjà du me retenir de t'embrasser ou de te caresser toute la soirée, alors maintenant, qu'ils aillent se faire voir !  
- Tu as déjà oublié notre petite escapade dans la voiture, hum ?** Souffla-t-elle en frottant son bassin à celui de son amant. **Et Wilson qui a tout de suite compris qu'on avait couché ensemble ?  
- Pour une fois, ça prouve qu'il a un cerveau et qu'il sait s'en servir**, se moqua-t-il en la pressant plus encore contre lui.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'avant-bras, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Quand bien même elle essayait de se convaincre que donner de nouvelles preuves à leurs invités concernant leur relation n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, son corps demeurait incontrôlable. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de sentir son souffle la faire frissonner.

**- Sois un peu plus gentil avec lui s'il-te-plaît … **Murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres venaient une fois de plus à la recherche de ses jumelles.  
**- Tu continues à parler de Wilson alors qu'on est sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air ? **La taquina-t-il en retour. **Cooooool ! Tu veux peut-être qu'on aile le chercher pour qu'il n'en rate pas une miette ?**

Elle roula des yeux, et se détacha de lui pour se laisser retomber à ses côtés. Il en profita pour se placer au dessus d'elle, et lui retira les vêtements qu'elle portait, dévoilant sa lingerie qu'il aimait tant.

**- Idiot va**, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il faisait glisser son string le long de ses jambes fuselées, pour ensuite venir déposer une nuée de baisers au niveau de son ventre, descendant petit à petit.

Il sourit conte sa peau, et mit ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de la Doyenne, plaquant son bassin contre le matelas alors que sa bouche vint atterrir sur l'intimité de celle-ci. En retour, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres. Le Diagnosticien ne fut que plus encore réjouit en la voyant ainsi, et chatouilla du bout de sa langue le clitoris gonflé de sa belle. Elle remuait sous ses coups experts, laissant échapper de petits gémissements qu'elle tentait de masquer comme elle pouvait en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être doué !

Il se délectait des sons qu'elle émettait, de la délicate odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire, plantant par mégarde ses ongles dans son scalp alors que le plaisir la submergeait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, elle était tout bonnement magnifique, radieuse.

L'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant trembler de toutes parts. Il remonta vers son visage, unissant sa bouche à la sienne. Leurs mains parcourant leurs corps, ne délaissant aucune parcelle de peau. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, de chaque seconde passés ensemble. Elle le fit basculer, s'installant à nouveau au dessus de lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne tandis qu'elle frottait son pelvis contre celui de son médecin. Il s'agrippa à ses fesses, suçotant ou mordillant ses mamelons dressés par le désir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, délivrant un message qu'ils savaient lourds de sens, avant qu'il n'entre en elle en un savant coup de rein. Elle mordit l'épaule de son amant pour contenir ses gémissements tandis qu'il laissait ses mains glisser sur son échine. Le temps qu'elle s'acclimate à son 'imposante' présence en elle, ils demeurèrent immobiles, échangeant simplement de tendres baisers. Puis, ils entamèrent de lascifs mouvements, leurs corps ne formant plus qu'un. Dans des instants tels que celui-ci, ils aimaient cette sensation d'osmose totale, qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre.

Leurs va-et-viens s'intensifièrent, ils adoptèrent un rythme plus rapide et soutenu. Leurs bouches ne se séparaient que le temps de leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, ils avaient trop envie l'un de l'autre. Tellement envie que parfois, cela en devenait douloureux. A chaque déplacement en elle, lorsque qu'il venait buter contre ses parois, elle se laissait subjuguer par le plaisir, oubliant presque totalement que, pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la villa. Elle était dans sa propre bulle, où la seule chose qui avait de l'importance était l'instant présent. Face à ses sons, il ne pouvait qu'y répondre de la même façon, étouffant parfois ceux-ci en mordillant la peau de sa compagne.

A mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, l'orgasme les gagna, les obligeant à redoubler d'intensité. Aucun mot ne filtrait la barrière de leurs lèvres, l'acte parlait de lui-même. D'un coup de bassin fort habile, il cogna contre le point G de son amante, entraînant aussitôt chez elle un gémissement largement plus sonore que les autres, tandis qu'elle tremblait de toutes parts et que ses parois internes se renfermaient comme jamais autour de son membre. Il la maintint contre lui et, heureux de la voir si belle lorsqu'elle atteignait le septième ciel, et se déversa longuement en elle, avant qu'ils ne se laissent retomber bruyamment sur le matelas, en sueur et essoufflés. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un sourire des plus charmants. Il vint la blottir contre lui, déposant de doux et tendres baisers sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- C'était... WOW ! **Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle peinait encore à retrouver une respiration normale.  
**- Je sais, je suis un Dieu du sexe ! **Se vanta-t-il aussitôt tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. **Mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas si mal que ça Cuddles.**

Mais elle n'eut pas même le temps de répondre, qu'ils entendirent un drôle de fracas dans le couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, et House se dégagea de sous les draps. Il enfila rapidement son boxer, fit mine à Cuddy de regagner son sac de couchage, et déverrouilla la porte, avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Là, juste à ses pieds, se trouvait un Wilson endormi, de la bave dégoulinant sur la joue, et totalement débraillée. Lisa, une fois un simple pyja-short enfilé, rejoignit son compagnon afin de comprendre l'hilarité de la situation, et ne put se retenir de glousser aussitôt.

**- Tu crois qu'il est là depuis longtemps ? **Demanda-t-elle, imprimant la marque de ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se pencha au dessus de son ami, essayant de déceler un indice concernant la durée de sa présence. Et, alors qu'il essayait de le retourner un peu, une paire d'yeux marrons le fixa subitement, tandis qu'une série de mots tous plus incompréhensibles les uns de les autres s'échappaient de la bouche de celui-ci.

**- Wiwi, c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! **Le sermonna faussement le Diagnosticien avant de l'aider à se relever avec l'aide de la Doyenne.  
**- Je... Voulais... Boire ? **Fit l'Oncologue, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.  
**- La cuisine est juste à côté du salon James, pas dans le couloir**, lui rappela sa Patronne en souriant.

La bouche du brun forma un 'O' quasiment circulaire, alors qu'il peinait à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Accompagné et aidé par ses deux amis, il regagna le salon, où ils le placèrent à nouveau sur son matelas et le couvrirent avec un plaid. Thirteen gesticula, tournant la tête vers eux.

**- Haaaaaaaan, z'avez couché tous les trois ?** Grogna-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.  
**- Docteur Hadley ! **La sermonna Cuddy à demi-mots. **Rendormez-vous, ça nous évitera d'entendre des imbécilités du genre.**

House ricana intérieurement, frôlant exagérément son amante afin de la taquiner comme il aimait tant le faire.

**- Ha-ou-se, Cu-ddy et Wil-soooooon, ils ont fait des cochonneries ensembleeeeeeee ! **Renchérit Kutner, qui avait roulé sur le côté et qui avait à présent une vue parfaite sur les jambes délicates de sa Supérieure.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Diagnosticien, qui s'empressa de pousser sa compagne en dehors du champ de vision de son larbin. Elle sourit en remarquant son petit air jaloux, et lui adressa un charmant clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner en roulant un peu plus des hanches qu'à l'ordinaire.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit dans le couloir, et ensemble ils regagnèrent la chambre de la Doyenne, fermant à clé derrière eux avant de reprendre place dans le it qu'ils partageaient. Il vint la blottir contre lui, elle ne se fit pas prier. Rapidement, ils finirent par s'endormir enlacés l'un à l'autre, apaisés.

Aux alentours des sept heures du matin, Lisa fut la première éveillée, enveloppée dans les draps blancs et les bras musclés de son amant. Elle se pencha vers son visage, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et se leva sans bruits. Elle rejoignit sa cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, s'assurant au passage que tout allait bien, et commença la préparation du café dont, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, ses invités auraient grand besoin. Accoudée sur son comptoir, elle observait tranquillement le liquide brunâtre s'écouler dans la cafetière, songeant au sentiment de protection qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'House la serrait contre lui. Mais au vue de la présence de ses employés dans sa villa, tout geste tendre en leur présence était totalement banni, à son plus grand regret.

Assise sur l'un de ses tabourets, elle commença à siroter le liquide fumant, une revue médicale entre les mains, qu'elle parcourait distraitement. Elle sourit en entendant quelques bruits provenant de son salon, et s'empara d'un plateau sur lequel elle mit plusieurs tasses, qu'elle apporta alors dans la salle, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un haut au col en V, qu'elle avait enfilé peu auparavant. Elle tendit alors un mug à chacun, pouffant intérieurement face aux visages déconstruits qu'ils affichaient tous. Décidément, le ponch de House les avait mis dans un de ces états !

Une fois tout le monde servi, elle s'installa sur une chaise, discutant tranquillement avec Thirteen qui luttait contre un violent mal de crâne. Et, lorsqu'House apparût enfin dans la pièce, elle réprima un sourire tout en lui tendant son café. Il avala aussitôt une longue gorgée, prenant place juste à côté d'elle.

Il remarqua le visage pâle de Wilson, dont les cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que si un singe s'était amusé à le dépouiller. A voir la tête qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'un son parvenait à ses oreilles, il devait avoir la tête comme une pastèque sur le point d'exploser à cause d'un pétard placé à l'intérieur.

**- House, vous avez vraiment abusé avec l'alcool hier**, déclara Kutner en cognant accidentellement son coude dans la table basse.  
**- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas boire autant ! **Se défendit le chef du service Diagnostiques. **Ça m'aurait évité d'apprendre que deux couples ont copulé chez Cuddy pendant que j'étais parti ! Et dire que j'ai raté ça, sérieusement !**

Lisa roula des yeux, néanmoins amusée. D'autant plus que les souvenirs de leur petite escapade coquine lui revenaient en mémoire, détails d'un délicieux moment qu'elle avait partagé avec lui.

**- Vous auriez pu nous éviter ça**, enchaîna Taub, la tête contre le repose-bras du canapé. **Heureusement que je ne me souviens pas vraiment du déroulement de la soirée, parce ****qu'avoir des images de Foreman et Thirteen ou de Chase et Cameron en train de copuler, non merci !**

Les quatre concernés rougirent instantanément, détournant le regard tandis que leur patron s'en délectait. Ils ne savaient apparemment plus où se mettre, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient contraints à demeurer dans le salon, car il leur était tout bonnement impossible de quitter la villa de Cuddy pour le moment.

**- Cuddy, je m'excuse pour avoir... **Commença l'Oncologue, l'esprit un peu embrumé. **Vomi je-sais-plus-où.  
- C'est oublié James, ne vous en faîtes pas**, assura-t-elle.  
**- Au passage, pardonnez moi aussi pour tout ce que … J'ai pu dire**, ajouta-t-il.**  
- C'est qui qu'avait dit que Cuddy avait baisé avec House ? **S'éveilla Chase, sa tête émergeant tout juste de sous une des couettes.  
**- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la plupart d'entre vous**, les informa House. **En tout cas, au moins Kutner, Thirteen et Wilson à haute voix. Je parie que vous autres l'avaient pensé très fort.**

La Doyenne roula des yeux, et pinça l'avant-bras de son petit-ami. Il lui adressa un rictus malicieux en retour, laissant ses ongles courts claquer contre le bois de la table afin d'énerver ses employés encore victimes des effets de la boisson.

**- Cette nuit, y a pas quelqu'un qui a voulu aller vérifier d'où provenaient les gloussements qu'on a attendu ? **Demanda Hadley, une fois son ultime gorgée de café avalée.  
**- Je crois que... C'est moi**, se désigna Wilson en levant la main. **Mais j'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là.  
- Cuddy et moi, si**, assura House en souriant grandement, affichant son air mesquin. **On a entendu un grand fracas, on a ouvert la porte, et on t'a trouvé derrière, endormi.**

Les autres se mirent à rire face à la mine déconfite du cancérologue, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement se moquer car ils n'avaient pas fait mieux.

**- Et les bruits alors ? **Enchaina Cameron, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ordonner un tant soit peu ses cheveux blonds.  
**- House me racontait des blagues**, mentit la jeune femme. **Des relativement amusantes, d'ailleurs.  
- Raconter des blagues donne des suçons maintenant ? **S'étonna Foreman en pointant du doigt le cou de sa Patronne. **Parce que vous en avez un beau, juste là.**

Les joues de la jeune femme se parèrent de rouge, tandis qu'elle ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre possession de ses moyens.

**- C'est un hématome**, assura House afin de couvrir leurs arrières. **En allant ouvrir la porte de la chambre, j'ai trébuché sur le sac de couchage de Cuddy, ce qui l'a réveillé en sursaut, et elle a fait tombé le livre posé sur sa table de chevet, qui lui a atterri dessus. Vous n'imaginez même pas comme Cuddy dans un duvet, ça vous bouffe de la place dans une chambre !**

Elle le fusilla faussement du regard, puis détourna les yeux, priant intérieurement pour que ses invités gobent ce mensonge totalement idiot. Après tout, ils subissaient encore quelque peu les effets de leur état d'ébriété de la veille, alors cela pourrait s'avérer utile, non ?

**- Bizarre tout ça quand même**, nota Taub.  
**- Tu veux dire, 'génial' ! **S'enthousiasma Kutner. **Et si on remettait ça l'an prochain ?  
****  
** House et Cuddy échangèrent un regard, tandis que leurs mains s'étaient effleurées l'air de rien.

**- Wilson a ruiné son parquet et Cuddy a du tout nettoyer, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de reproduire le même scénario l'an prochain**, se moqua le Diagnosticien. **Mais pourquoi pas le faire chez Thirteen et Foreman pour que Cuddy et moi on s'envoie en l'air dans leur canapé, ou chez Cameron et Chase pour le faire dans leur cuisine !**

Elle le fusilla faussement du regard, essayant de rendre la chose crédible. Cacher sa liaison avec son employé était quelque chose de plutôt amusant en soit, elle devait l'avouer. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils demeuraient les seuls à savoir qu'en six jours de relation, ils avaient déjà testé une bonne partie des pièces de sa villa, dont le comptoir de la cuisine et le divan du salon.

**- Dans vos rêves House, dans vos rêves**, fanfaronna-t-elle en enroulant une mèche brune autour de son doigt. **Je ne pense pas que votre ancienne équipe et l'actuelle soient ravies de reproduire l'expérience.  
- Bandes de rabat-joies**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Installés en cercle les uns à côtés des autres, ils continuèrent de discuter aussi sereinement que possible, le rhum ingéré la veille au soir faisant encore un peu son effet et déliant plus facilement les langues.

**- Et si on se posait des questions, avec obligation d'y répondre ? **Proposa alors Wilson, prétextant ne pas avoir remarqué le froncement de sourcils que lui adressait l'Administratrice.

Tous sautèrent sur l'occasion, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir en savoir un peu plus au sujet de leurs collègues, mais surtout de leurs employeurs. James initia le jeu, et très vite, des rires se firent entendre concernant certaines réponses.

Vint alors le tour de Cameron, qui ne cessait de fixer le cou de la Doyenne, comme si le bleu qu'elle y voyait lui fournirait des informations sur ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

**- Cuddy, avez-vous réellement couché avec House par le passé ? **Osa-t-elle demander, ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de la part de tous les participants, hormis la principale intéressée.

Brièvement, Lisa se tourna vers son amant, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Après tout, il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, laisser comprendre à ses larbins qu'ils avaient partagé une nuit ensemble bien des années plus tôt. Mais, si elle avouait clairement cela, il ne s'agirait plus là d'une simple idée qu'ils ne sauraient catégorisé comme un fantasme ou une réalité, mais ce serait reconnaître le type de relation qu'ils avaient eu durant l'université.

**- Oui**, finit-elle par répondre, ce qui eut pour réaction immédiate une vague de «_ Oh !_ » et de «_ Je le savais ! _» parmi l'assemblée. **Une fois, à l'université.**

Ravi de cette information qui cependant semblait bien moins enchanté l'Urgentiste, Chase sauta sur l'occasion pour interroger le Diagnosticien.

**- Lorsque Wilson a voulu aller vérifier ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre, vous couchiez avec Cuddy, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-il, un large sourire fendant son visage bronzé.  
**- Non, je lui faisais un cunni' pendant qu'elle remplissait des dossiers administratifs**, rétorqua-t-il. **Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça m'excite quand elle affiche son air bosseur !  
****  
**Lisa tendit la jambe, lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans le genou pour le faire taire. Pour quelqu'un non conscient de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit, cela pouvait passer comme un simple signal pour qu'il cesse de raconter des mensonges alors qu'en réalité, ses propos contenaient une part de vérité. A présent que son tour était enfin venu, elle sauta sur l'occasion pour brouiller les pistes et faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- House, saurez-vous un jour arrêter de raconter d'énormes idioties ? **Fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants.  
**- Le jour où votre postérieur proéminent ne trônera plus sur son siège bureaucratique au sein du PPTH**, rétorqua-t-il non sans un air suffisant fendant son visage.

Les questions s'enchainèrent, les esprits s'extirpant peu à peu de la brume dans laquelle ils se trouvaient jusque là. Tous furent donc en mesure de regagner leurs domiciles respectifs, y compris House. Toutefois, ce dernier s'assura que tout le monde ait bien quitté la villa, attendant patiemment dans un coin de rue à l'abri des regards. Sitôt il reçut une confirmation de la part de sa compagne, il la rejoignit rapidement, la plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée tout juste la porte fut-elle fermée. Ses lèvres se rendirent immédiatement au creux de la nuque de la jeune femme, qui dut se retenir au cou de son amant car ses jambes menaçaient de lui faire faux bond à tout moment.

**- Enfin seuls ! **S'exclama-t-il, victorieux.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, attrapa sa main dans la sienne, et le tira vers le salon où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se blottir contre lui.

**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... **Souffla-t-elle. **TOUS mes employés nous ont entendu couchés ensemble ! Adieu ma réputation !  
- Cuddles, sur les sept présents, quatre ont fait la même chose**, lui rappela-t-il en frottant tendrement son dos. **Et Wilson s'est endormi contre la porte, son jugement ne vaut strictement rien.**

Elle rit doucement, resserrant la prise de ses bras autour de lui.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la meilleure célébration de la Nouvelle Année que j'ai pu faire**, avoua-t-elle en unissant leurs lèvres.

Il sourit contre sa bouche, profitant d'être enfin seul en sa compagnie. Avec elle, il découvrait une autre 'vision' de la vie, du bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager votre quotidien sans qu'il ne soit ennuyeux.

**- Alors on remettra ça l'an prochain ! **Promit-il avant de la faire basculer sur lui.

Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent, ils se frôlaient du bout des doigts comme pour ne perdre aucune sensation. Ils demeurèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser sans s'arrêter, tout comme s'ils rattrapaient les instants perdus durant toute la soirée avec leurs invités. Ils ne voyaient même plus le temps s'écouler. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et ils comptaient bien profiter de cette nouvelle année pour réaliser des projets ensemble. Car ils avaient pris une bonne résolution pour 2010 : profiter autant que possible de leur couple...

_The End._


End file.
